Un pequeño malentendido
by CaroSomething
Summary: Peridot está convencida de que Amatista está vengándose de ella. Amatista cree que está divirtiéndose con Peridot. Sentimientos distintos, mismas situaciones... AMEDOT! Es mi primer fanfic, así que tengan consideración xD
1. Chapter 1 Peridot POV

Todo había empezado ese estúpido día en que decidió llamarla "defectuosa". Se jactaba de ser una técnica certificada muy lógica, racional e inteligente (claro que no al nivel de Yellow Diamond, nunca sería tan perfecta como ella) y aun así había errado en determinar el impacto de sus palabras. El fuerte y poderoso, aunque pequeño, cuarzo era más sensible de lo que imaginaba. Había creído que su pequeño gesto con el aparato de grabación había sido suficiente para reparar su error, pero evidentemente no, Amatista seguía resentida por esas terribles palabras.

La primera pista fueron los sobrenombres. Al principio, cuando la había llamado "nerd" (lo que sea que eso signifique) después de su disculpa, Peridot había creído que se trataba de algo afectuoso, e incluso se había sentido apreciada por la otra gema. Estudios posteriores sobre _Camp Pining Hearts_ habían traído una nueva luz sobre el término. Al parecer era una especie de insulto hacia aquellos que carecían de capacidades físicas como fuerza, velocidad, habilidad para trepar una cuerda, y cosas de ese estilo. También lo habían usado cuando uno de los "nerds" había fallado en su tarea de hablar con una humana femenina, pero eso no había tenido mucho sentido para Peridot. Los apodos que siguieron después de aquel solo sirvieron para aumentar la desconfianza de la gema verde: "super-nerd" (que seguía conteniendo la palabra nerd), "geek" (también usada en CPH como sinónimo de nerd), "peridactilo" (tampoco sabía su significado, pero no parecía bueno), etc. Que los dijera mientras reía solo confirmaba el hecho de que estaba burlándose de Peridot.

Después fueron las "bromas", Steven las había llamado así. Amatista aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para sobresaltar a Peridot. La pequeña técnica estaría muy concentrada trabajando en el taladro, o grabando una de sus bitácoras, o simplemente doblando una esquina y de repente aparecería la gema púrpura saltando frente a ella y gritando "PEEEERIII", "BUUUU", "HOLAAAAA", o lo que fuera que se le ocurriera. En su forma normal, o cambiando a seres extraños desconocidos para la otra gema. Otra de sus bromas preferidas era lanzarle bolas de polímero sintético que tenían líquido dentro, o "globos de agua" (de nuevo, así las llamó Steven). En cualquier caso, la reacción de Peri era la misma: gritar y esconderse, hasta que entendía que solo había sido Amatista. Entonces se sentiría humillada haría un pequeño berrinche y se iría, mientras la otra gema reía a carcajadas. Otra vez, recurriendo a CPH, había descubierto que las bromas eran formas de desquitarse con los nerds, por sus comportamientos tan distintos a los de sus compañeros campistas.

En este punto, Peridot estaba convencida, Amatista se traía algo entre manos.

Al seguir pasando los días, la pequeña gema verde se vio sometida a la tortura de "experimentar cosas nuevas". Así lo había explicado Amatista al proponerle la idea frente a las demás, si iba a pasar el resto de su vida en la tierra, tenía que aprender sobre las costumbres terrestres y experimentar cosas nuevas, humanas. La Perla se mostró dubitativa, la fusión solo asintió y levantó el puño con un pulgar hacia arriba, y Steven dio todo su consentimiento diciendo que era una idea grandiosa. Estaba decidido, Peridot debía experimentar.

* * *

–Vamos, Peri. ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy! – la apresuró la gema morada.

En un primer momento, las gemas resolvieron que todos tendrían un día de diversión. Pero a último momento la amiga humana de Steven había llegado de visita para pasar un día juntos, Perla decidió que preferiría quedarse progresando en el taladro, Garnet tuvo que ir a una misión y solo quedaron Peridot y Amatista.

–Amatista, ¿realmente tenemos que hacer esto? No creo que sea necesario conocer la cultura humana, no soy una de ellos, soy una gema del Planet…

–Si, si, si, lo que tú digas. –la interrumpió−. Tienes razón, no es "necesario", ¡pero es divertido! No serás una Crystal Gem hasta que no lo hagas.

–Oh… no sabía que era parte de nuestra tregua el participar en costumbres terrícolas. En ese caso supongo que lo haré. –dijo, con una mirada decidida.

Ante estas palabras Amatista no pudo evitar reírse y pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de su acompañante.

−¡Andando, nerd!

"Otra vez con esa palabra", pensó Peridot. "No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea, pero si es un requisito para ser parte de su ejército, tendré que hacerlo".

Y así se dirigieron a Beach City para su día juntas. Lo primero que la gema del Planeta Madre hizo fue probar comidas humanas, para su total y completo desagrado. La primera sensación en su boca no había sido horrible, tenía buen gusto, pero cuando su compañera le explicó lo que tendría que pasar después con lo que acababa de tragar Peridot se puso de un tono aún más verde.

Después habían ido a un lugar llamado _Funland_ , que en su opinión no tenía nada de "fun". Con humanos grandes y sobre todo pequeños corriendo por todo el lugar, empujándola al pasar y muchos de ellos queriendo tocar su cabello con forma extraña. Subieron a todo tipo de juegos, pero el peor había sido el que tenía rieles que subían, bajaban y entrecruzaban: "la montaña rusa". Peridot había odiado todo el proceso, desde que tuvieron que esperar detrás de otros humanos, subirse a esos contenedores tan poco seguros e ir a altas velocidades sin nada más que una barra a la cual aferrarse, y después bajarse sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

En cada uno de estos momentos de tortura para Peridot, Amatista había estado con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, y también riendo al ver las expresiones de la otra gema ante las distintas experiencias. Y la otra gema sin entender por qué le gustaba verla sufrir.

Para terminar con el día de experiencias nuevas, las gemas dieron un paseo por la playa. La superficie sobre la que caminaron era total y completamente inestable, húmeda y se quedaba pegada a lo que fuera que la tocara. De más está decir que Peridot no estaba feliz con el paseo. Lo único que quería era volver al granero, hacer su bitácora de lo sucedido en el día y dejarlo todo atrás.

De pronto Amatista dejó de caminar y se quedó mirando extrañamente hacia la masa de agua que chocaba con la playa.

–Oye, Peri… –la llamó.

–¿Si?

–¿Te gusta el océano? –preguntó señalando hacia el agua.

–Umm… creo que se ve… ¿agradable? –dijo, no sabiendo bien que responder.

–Si… ¿sabes nadar? –preguntó la otra gema mirándola maliciosamente

–Nunca he estado en un planeta con grandes cantidades de agua como este, pero supongo que no sería difícil aprender. Más aún si tenemos en cuenta que no puedo ahogarme…

–¡Perfecto! –la interrumpió, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba hacia el agua, con un movimiento tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a protestar. Y una vez más Peridot fue víctima de una broma de Amatista.

Empapada, y no sabiendo bien como moverse en el agua, Peridot se aferró a la otra gema y le ordenó que la sacara de ahí inmediatamente. Amatista solo rio y se encaminó hacia la playa.

–Tranquila Peri, solo fue una broma, quería que vieras lo genial que es el mar –dijo la gema púrpura, aun riendo, mientras cargaba a Peridot fuera del agua.

–Sí, claro, genial –contestó la otra, sin saber que más decir.

–Sabía que te gustaría –dijo sonriendo–. Apuesto a que estar con las amatistas "no defectuosas" no es tan divertido

En ese momento Peridot lo entendió todo: las burlas, las bromas, las constantes torturas… Amatista estaba vengándose.

–Umm… no, no lo es –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Y seguiría fingiendo, porque por más que odiara la situación y le encantaría irse corriendo de allí, no podía hacerlo. Amatista era su superior, y como tal debía soportar su castigo por haber herido sus sentimientos. Todo por esa palabra en ese estúpido día.

* * *

Ok, quiero explicar que EL TÍTULO TIENE UN PROPÓSITO, no todo es lo que parece, y Peridot muchas veces no entiende las cosas. La idea es continuar la historia, y en la próxima hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Amatista.

Díganme qué les parece por el momento…


	2. Chapter 2 Amethyst POV

Hola, perdón por la demora, semana de exámenes. Esta es la segunda parte, que consiste en la misma historia que el primer capítulo pero desde el punto de vista de Amatista. 

* * *

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, Amatista había sentido cosas por la pequeña gema verde. Claro, había sentido miedo, curiosidad, ira, odio, y otros sentimientos para nada positivos, pero al fin y al cabo eran sentimientos.

Al pasar el tiempo y ver que Peridot era totalmente inofensiva, las emociones que esta generaba habían evolucionado hacia simpatía, ternura, diversión. Y el cuarzo había aprendido a considerarla una amiga, y a tratarla como tal… o por lo menos como Amatista trataba a sus amigos.

Así comenzó a ponerle sobrenombres tiernos, con la esperanza de que se considerara "parte del equipo", ya que Amatista ponía apodos a todos sus amigos. Era su forma de demostrar que importaban.

La invitaba a participar en los eventos importantes, como el cumpleaños de Steven, o las noches de pizza y televisión con el niño. La gema púrpura sabía que no accedería, pero era divertido observar sus distintas reacciones al negarse.

Comenzó a querer pasar más tiempo con ella. Buscaba excusas para acercársele: apareciendo de pronto frente a ella, imitándola, contándole chistes malos, haciendo pequeñas bromas, en fin cosas divertidas que hacen los amigos.

Un día decidió enseñarle a jugar a las damas, en la forma que las gemas jugaban. El problema fue cuando trató de cargar con el tablero, las fichas y los numerosos globos de agua (¿quién quiere hacer más de un viaje, cierto?). Había perdido el equilibrio y la mitad de lo que llevaba cayó sobre Peridot. Por supuesto, esa mitad había sido los globos de agua. Amatista no pudo evitarlo, Peridot se veía como un pequeño gatito mojado, ¡era demasiado gracioso! Cayó al suelo, riendo a carcajadas, mientras la otra gema gritaba "¡Tú tonta! ¡Por qué sigo trabajando con las Crystal tontas? No son más que…" y se alejaba del lugar airada.

−No sé qué haría sin Peridot aquí –pensó en voz alta la gema morada una vez que se calmó. Y entonces comprendió lo que había dicho, y la gran verdad que contenían sus palabras: Peridot era importante para ella.

Un par de semanas después tuvieron el incidente con Yellow Diamond. Mientras que las gemas habían estado molestas, Amatista se había sentido tan decepcionada y herida, que lo único que quería era explotar a la pequeña gema, ponerla en una burbuja y no volver a ver su adorable rostro por el resto de su vida. ¡Y vaya que había estado cerca de hacerlo! Al final todo había sido un malentendido, y la gema verde había vuelto a ser su persona favorita en el mundo.

En este punto Amatista empezó a tener problemas con la forma de expresar sus sentimientos. Mientras que antes solo había sido sana diversión, ahora quería llamar la atención de la técnica del Planeta Madre. Recurrió a los globos de agua, a asustarla, o a enseñarle cosas extrañas con el único propósito de ver sus reacciones tan tiernas. Sabía que estaba molestando a la otra gema, pero también sabía que entendería que solo se estaba divirtiendo con ella… ¿cierto?

* * *

Una buena tarde, mientras veía la puesta del sol junto al granero, y pensaba como engañar a la pequeña gema para que la acompañara, Garnet se sentó junto a ella.

–Te gusta. Deberías invitarla a salir –dijo simplemente, de la nada.

–Nah, no creo que acept… –el cuarzo se interrumpió y miró a la fusión a su lado con los ojos bien abiertos–. Quiero decir… no sé de qué estás hablando, Garnet.

La fusión solo la observó con una mirada conocedora y una sonrisa divertida. Amatista desvió la mirada y bufó.

–Odio que siempre sepas todo. –Y empezó de nuevo–. Sabes que siempre me dice que no cuando la invito a hacer algo divertido.

–¿Y lo que haces ahora está resultando?

–¡Ey, funciona para mí!

Pero mientras contestaba, sabía que Garnet tenía razón, tenía que hacer las cosas de otra manera.

–Está bien, lo haré –dijo por fin a regañadientes.

Garnet solo sonrió, se levantó y se fue.

–Tu expresión de "tengo razón" es tan mala como la de Perla –gritó detrás de ella.

Amatista se recostó de nuevo y se puso a pensar. Estaba decidido, la invitaría a salir, ¿pero cómo?

* * *

–…Así que creo que Peridot debería probar más cosas humanas. Después de todo, va a estar por aquí mucho tiempo.

Realmente había tratado, había juntado todo su coraje y se había dirigido hacia ella totalmente decidida a invitarla a salir. Pero cuando llegó junto al taladro y vio al objeto de su afecto, se acobardó y solo pudo decir "Oye, geek, tendremos una reunión de Crystal Gems. ¿Vendrás conmigo por tu propia voluntad o tendré que cargarte?"

Y mientras la gema verde rápidamente dejaba lo que hacía para seguirla, Amatista se abofeteaba mentalmente por ser tan idiota.

Desde ahí solo quedó reunir a las otras gemas, inventar una excusa para la reunión, que al mismo tiempo servía para pasar tiempo juntas, y explicarles su repentino plan.

Steven estuvo encantado con la idea en el acto, y no tardó en empezar a hacer planes para el día siguiente, que involucraban a las gemas y un "super día de diversión en familia". Garnet por su parte, sabiendo de qué iba la cosa, y aprovechando que Peridot no estaba mirándola, rápidamente bajó sus lentes y le dio un guiño a Amatista mientras sonreía. Una vez que la gema verde volvió a mirarla solo asintió y levantó el pulgar.

Perla no entendía muy bien qué sucedía y por qué de pronto el cuarzo planteaba la situación de Peridot frente a las costumbres humanas. No necesitaban su autorización para ir a Beach City. Pero ante la mirada que Garnet le lanzó, entendió que debía estar de acuerdo con el plan que le proponían. Más tarde preguntaría cuál era el propósito de todo ello.

Si bien Steven quería tener su día de diversión al día siguiente, Garnet propuso que sería mejor que esperaran dos días más, porque el clima sería perfecto. Steven confió en su "visión futura" y planeó todo para la nueva fecha.

–Está bien, ¿tenemos todo listo? –preguntó Steven esa mañana.

–Yo no iré –respondió Garnet–. Tengo que ir a encargarme de algo en el lago de lava. Lo siento.

–Oh… entonces seremos nosotros cuatro. –dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

De pronto su teléfono sonó.

–¿Hola? … ¡Connie! ¿Cómo estás? … Vamos a tener un super día de diversión en familia… ¿En serio? … Supongo que podría ir contigo… –dijo, pidiendo permiso con la mirada hacia las gemas. A lo que ellas asintieron con una sonrisa–. Está bien, Connie. No hay problema. Iré a buscarte con León. Nos vemos.

–Connie quiere que tengamos un picnic –explicó–. Me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero hoy es su único día libre. No sabía que justo sería hoy y yo…

–Está bien pequeño, entendemos, ve y diviértete con tu amiga. Después de todo, nadie sabía que HOY sería su día libre y te llamaría, ¿cierto? –dijo Amatista lanzándole una mirada a Garnet.

–Gracias, chicas, son las mejores. Iré a preparar las cosas.

Y así quedaron las cuatro gemas mirándose incómodamente.

–¿Entonces solo iremos nosotras tres? –preguntó Peridot, que había estado en silencio hasta entonces.

Garnet le dio un (no tan sutil) codazo a Perla, y ésta manifestó que prefería seguir trabajando en el taladro y ver si Steven necesitaba algo para su picnic.

–¿Tú también tienes algo que hacer? –preguntó Peridot, con un leve rastro de esperanza en sus ojos.

–Nope, hoy soy toda tuya, Dot –respondió sonriendo–. Ve a prepararte para nuestro día de super diversión.

La pequeña gema se sonrojó pero asintió y se dirigió al granero a terminar sus labores del día antes de partir hacia Beach City.

* * *

Amatista había pasado una tarde estupenda, compartiendo sus actividades favoritas con su nueva gema favorita. Habían disfrutado de unas deliciosas donas en La Gran Dona (duh) y hasta había conseguido robar algunos _Leones Lamedores_ cuando nadie estaba mirando. En su opinión eran más sabrosos que las _Gato Galletas_ , pero nunca se lo admitiría a Steven, el niño nunca la perdonaría.

Peri no probó más que un pequeño trozo de dona, que tragó solo porque Amatista no dejó de insistirle. Pero al final probó ser una buena idea, ya que con todas las vueltas que dieron en la montaña rusa la pequeña gema no hubiera podido mantener todo en su recién formado estómago. Amatista por otro lado, que había comido no solo las donas, las golosinas y sus envoltorios, sino que se había atiborrado de algodón de azúcar, tuvo que luchar con las náuseas todo el paseo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro: seguía estando con la adorable gema verde… y la sensación extraña de la comida tratando de volverse le gustaba. ¡Ey! Se sentía raro en una forma buena.

La forma perfecta de pasar una tarde perfecta era con un paseo en la playa. O por lo menos eso era lo que los humanos hacían en las citas… no es que esto fuera una cita.

Mientras caminaban junto al mar, conversando sobre el progreso en el taladro y su inevitable batalla con el cluster, Amatista se debatía entre tomar o no la mano de la gema que la acompañaba. O como ella la llamaría "su apéndice para tocar".

 _¿La tomo de la mano? Nah, la incomodaría. Pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Por qué quiero hacerlo? Porque eso hacen en la televisión. PERO NO ESTAMOS EN LA TELEVISIÓN. ¡Aaagghh! ¿Por qué no solo la tiro al mar?...Hey, eso podría funcionar._

De repente el cuarzo se paró en seco y comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento. Mirando hacia el mar, con una sonrisa maliciosa que quedaba oculta de la otra gema por su largo cabello, Amatista habló:

–Oye, Peri… – _Si la llevo hasta el mar conseguiré que esté toda mojada y adorable, y seguro se aferrará a mí para que la ayude_ … _o quizás se enfade_ …

–¿Si?

–¿Te gusta el océano? – _Ahora sospechará y sabrá que es una broma_

–Umm… creo que se ve… ¿agradable? –respondió lentamente, suspicaz.

–Si… ¿sabes nadar? –preguntó la otra gema, dejándo de ocultar su sonrisa juguetona.

–Nunca he estado en un planeta con grandes cantidades de agua como este, pero supongo que no sería difícil aprender. Más aún si tenemos en cuenta que no puedo ahogarme…

–¡Perfecto! –la interrumpió, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba hacia el agua, con un movimiento tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a protestar.

 _¡ÉXITO!_ Pensó Amatista mientras contemplaba a Peridot toda mojada y tierna, mientras se acercaba a ella para tener a qué aferrarse. _Y Perla dice que no sé hacer planes_.

–¡Tú tonta, sácame de este líquido salino en este preciso instante!

Nunca se cansaría de ver ese rostro enfadado, era demasiado divertido y encantador. Sin dejar de reír, abrazó a la gema verde y la condujo a la playa.

–Tranquila Peri, solo fue una broma, quería que vieras lo genial que es el mar

–Sí, claro, genial

–Sabía que te gustaría –dijo sonriendo.

Al ver que Peridot seguía un poco tensa, intentó hacer un chiste con el pequeño incidente que había tenido hacia un par de semanas. Después de todo, ya todo se había arreglado (a pesar de que en su momento había dolido).

–Apuesto a que estar con las amatistas "no defectuosas" no es tan divertido

–Umm… no, no lo es –respondió con una sonrisa que parecía levemente forzada.

 _Hmm, quizás haya tenido malas experiencias con las otras amatistas… bah seguro no es nada_ , decidió el cuarzo restándole importancia.

–¿Podríamos regresar al granero? Necesito revisar las conexiones del tablero en el taladro y…

–Por supuesto P-Dot. ¿Quieres que te cargue en mi espalda? Soy super fuerte –dijo cambiando a Puma Púrpura.

–Bueno… si tú quieres –respondió insegura.

–¡Seguro!

Con una sonrisa la lanzó hacia atrás para que aterrizara en su espalda, y emprendió camino de vuelta al granero.

Esta NO cita no podría haber terminado mejor.

* * *

Un comentario dijo que lo había hecho demasiado rápido al capítulo anterior, y me pareció que tenía razón, asi que traté de explayarme un poco más en este (por lo menos en el comienzo). Gracias por la buena onda en los comentarios, me alegraron la semana, la verdad xD

Voy a continuar la historia lo más pronto que pueda, pero la universidad se mete en mi camino y no me deja ser feliz, así que ténganme paciencia.

Espero sus reseñas.


	3. Chapter 3 La Horrible Verdad

−¿Y entonces qué paso?

−Fuimos a la playa, y luego regresamos. ¡No te perdiste de nada!

Cuando regresó de su picnic con Connie, Steven había atacado a Amatista con un interrogatorio sobre su día con Peri. Esta no era amante de los detalles, por lo que el cuestionario había seguido y seguido con preguntas como "¿Y cuál fue su reacción?", "¿Y qué hicieron después?", hasta que Steven pudo hacerse una idea completa sobre el desarrollo de la tarde.

−¡Aawww! ¿En la playa? Peri nunca ha paseado en la playa, ¿le gustó? ¿Crees que en el verano querrá ir a nadar con nosotros?

−Bueno… no creo que sea una gran admiradora del mar… −respondió la gema lentamente.

−¡Oh! ¿Por qué no? ¿La convenciste de entrar y no le gustó?

−Um…. Algo así –contestó desviando la mirada, y antes de que Steven pudiera hacer más preguntas continuó−: Mira hombrecito, el punto es que pasamos un buen rato y logré que probara más cosas humanas.

−Sí, tienes razón. La próxima vez iré con ustedes. –dijo con una sonrisa−. Y quizás podamos ir al arcade, Peri no tiene prohibida la entrada.

−Oh, no te preocupes, lograremos que se la prohíban como al resto de nosotras –le aseguró la gema pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y lanzando una carcajada.

−¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que…! –un bostezo interrumpió su protesta−… quería.

−Ups, mira la hora, ya pasamos tu hora de dormir. Vamos amigo, antes de que Perla te vea. Sabes cómo se pondrá, con su cara toda contorsionada y los ojos enormes y… hmm, pensándolo bien, quédate levantado cuanto quieras –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

−No, creo que iré a la cama. ¿Quieres subir y tener una pijamada?

−Nah, quizás otro día. Iré a caminar un rato a Ciudad Playa. Tal vez saquee la pizzería por un bocadillo… o la gasolinera por un poco de aceite para motor. Veré que se me antoja.

−Ok, que te diviertas –respondió Steven, frotándose los ojos mientras se dirigía a cepillar sus dientes antes de dormir.

Veinte segundos más tarde regresaba corriendo, con los ojos bien abiertos para cerciorarse de que Amatista estaba bromeando. Pero la gema ya se había ido.

Amatista no tenía pensado realmente ir por un bocadillo… bueno, quizás más tarde. Lo que en realidad quería hacer era buscar a su gema favorita para desearle buenas noches. Cuando habían regresado al granero Peri se había despedido rápidamente de Amatista y puesto manos a la obra en el taladro. Después de todo no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que "el cluster emergiera y destruyera el planeta y a todos ellos junto con él", según palabras de Peridot. En opinión de la gema púrpura, Peri se preocupaba demasiado, y necesitaba relajarse.

Al salir del granero, Amatista miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a la otra gema batallando con un destornillador o algún otra herramienta que no hiciera demasiado ruido, ya que tenían reglas a la hora de trabajar: "nada de máquinas o martillos mientras Steven duerme". La primera noche Peri no había querido escuchar la advertencia de Garnet, y había continuado con el taladro sin preocuparse mucho por el bienestar del híbrido. Y así había sufrido la pérdida de su herramienta cuando de la nada Garnet apareció junto a ella, le pidió el taladro y una vez en sus manos lo puso en el estante más alto que encontró, fuera del alcance de la otra gema. Desde entonces la pequeña técnica hacía planos o ajustaba tuercas durante la noche.

Siguiendo con su búsqueda, Amatista encontró a Peridot sentada en el césped, aparentemente apreciando la vista del mar y las estrellas. La gema se había acomodado colina abajo, por lo que desde la puerta del granero era imposible verla, y solo si uno se acercaba podía divisar la punta de su enorme cabello. Queriendo sorprenderla, Amatista cambió de forma hasta ser una pequeña mariquita, y se acercó volando hasta ella. La oscuridad la favorecía, ya que nadie notaría el brillante color púrpura del insecto. No es que Peridot supiera que ese no era el color normal de las mariquitas. Cuando se encontraba sobre ella, lista para volver a su forma original y saltar sobre ella, escuchó que Peri hablaba con su grabadora:

−…por lo que he concluido que lo mejor sería ceder ante todo, evitando que se moleste aún más. –Pausa.

 _¿De quién estará hablando? ¿Garnet se habrá molestado con ella de nuevo? Quizás debería preguntarle si todo está bien, aunque se moleste por haberla escuchado a escondidas._

Grabar. –Solo espero que las actividades de hoy hayan sido la mayor parte de mi castigo. –Pausa.

 _¿Qué? ¿Castigo? ¿Quién está castigando a Peri? ¿Y cuándo pasó esto? Todo el día estuvo conm… Oh_.

−No sé cuánto más Amatista querrá torturarme con sus bromas, sobrenombres y las costumbres humanas, quizás lo mejor sería que me alejara. En la próxima rotación haré una lista con las ventajas y desventajas de quedarme en este lugar. Es todo por esta noche. Continuaré con los planes del taladro para poder concluir con mi misión y decidir cómo procederé desde entonces. Peridot fuera. Fin de la bitácora de la…

El cuarzo se fue de inmediato, antes que la otra gema pudiera advertir su presencia. Voló bien lejos, saliendo del rango de visión del granero, llegando hasta la playa, donde se desplomó con la cara contra la arena. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo había sentido que la estaba… ¿torturando? Peri estaba sufriendo y todo por culpa de su estúpida personalidad.

El haber perdido dos amigos cuando Rose y Greg empezaron a salir había dolido, que Perla la considerara un error de la guardería había dolido, el ser llamada defectuosa había dolido, pero ninguna de esas cosas se había sentido tan horrible como el que Peridot pensara que Amatista era capaz de semejante actitud.

 _Es cierto, destruyo todo lo que toco, no debería sorprenderme. Por eso es que prefiero estar sola. No hubiera funcionado de todos modos._

−No te preocupes Peri, no te torturaré más –dijo mirando en dirección al granero−. Continuaré hablándote y haciendo chistes, porque eso es lo que todos esperan de mí. Pero no me acercaré más de lo necesario. Tu… −su voz se quebró antes de terminar la oración. Tragó el nudo en la garganta y continuó−: tu castigo termina aquí.

Limpiando el par de lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla se encaminó a Ciudad Playa. Y poniendo todo su empeño en una sonrisa falsa que nadie vería exclamó:

−Hora de ir por ese bocadillo.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por haber estado tanto tiempo sin subir, pero como ya dije: EXÁMENES!

Sé que esto es corto, pero empecé la historia antes del especial IN TOO DEEP, y como que mi historia quedó desactualizada xD Este capítulo es en preparación a lo que viene después. Espero estar subiendo pronto :D

Saludos y espero que les guste :)


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Por qué me ignora?

Por unas pocas semanas, después de ese desafortunado día, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas. Algo había cambiado en la actitud de Amatista, todos los castigos habían cesado, y Peri se sentía aliviada.

La gema púrpura seguía siendo ella misma, haciendo bromas y riendo a cada rato, pero ya no a costa de Peridot. En realidad, apenas si se acercaba a ella lo suficiente para preguntarle sobre el taladro o llevarle un mensaje de las demás gemas.

Al parecer el día entero de torturas había sido el último. _Muy apropiado para un cuarzo, terminar con un gran final._

Aunque al pasar los días y al continuar este trato indiferente de la otra gema, el alivio de Peri rápidamente se convirtió en molestia. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Acaso este era un nuevo castigo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El Dorito ya se había resuelto a cuestionarla o a pedirle ayuda a Steven cuando, en el momento menos pensado, el clúster había empezado a dar señales de emerger, por lo que todo se puso un poco loco, y las prioridades cambiaron. Luego Lapis llegó y la gema verde tuvo que enfocar sus energías en recomponer su relación, después de todo, una gema tan sociable y empática como ella podía hacer sentir cómoda a cualquiera y volverla su amiga.

Ya a mediados del verano, un mes más tarde de la llegada de Lapis, la preocupación de Peri se acrecentó.

Si bien las gemas ya no vivían en el granero, a diario pasaban a visitar y ver cómo iban las cosas. Lapis decía que estaban controlando que no trataran de huir. De todas las visitas, Amatista no había venido ni una sola vez. Cuando la gema verde había cuestionado a Steven al respecto, este contestó que la gema siempre estaba ocupada cuando la invitaban a acompañarlos, pero que enviaba saludos. En las visitas que siguieron la ausencia de Amatista continuó.

Peri se sentía pequeña nuevamente. Pero esta vez no había dicho nada para ofender a la gema… o eso creía. No entendía por qué la ignoraba. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, Amatista era su amiga. Esta era la razón principal por la que había soportado el castigo hasta el final. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando hubiera pagado su delito, podrían ser la clase de amigas que _Camp Pinning Hearts_ enseñaba.

Quizás cuando volvieran a verse podrían arreglar las cosas.

Unos días después Peri tuvo su oportunidad. Steven la invitó al templo a "pasar el rato", y al reconocer dicha actividad como una entre amigos, Peri no había dudad en asistir. Ni bien llegó, Steven le diera el mejor regalo del mundo. Estaba tan emocionada con su nueva adquisición que casi no notó cuando Amatista se les unió. No sabía que esperar del cuarzo, pero definitivamente no esperaba un comportamiento tan raro: por momentos actuaba de la manera burlista de antes, y por otros la trataba con cuidado, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras. Una actitud tan errática desconcertaba a la pequeña gema.

Para culminar esta extraña tarde, Amatista había hecho algo ¡HORRIBLE!... y a la vez completamente productivo. Su nueva adquisición, el regalo de Steven, la más preciada de sus posesiones casi termina arruinada en el fondo del océano. ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESA BRUTA! ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer algo tan cruel?

Pero, por otro lado, Amatista había tratado de demostrarle que no necesitaba de la tecnología, y su acto de furia había ayudado a Peri a descubrir sus poderes. Una gema tan lógica como ella no podía negar la utilidad de la acción del cuarzo.

Todo esto tenía a Peridot muy confundida. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Amatista? ¿Seguía molesta? ¿Seguían siendo amigas? ¿Por qué la ignoraba? Tenía miedo de hacer esas preguntas en voz alta, no quería causar más problemas, pero tampoco quería que la otra gema se alejara aún más de ella.

"¡Ugh! ¿Por qué los terrícolas son tan difíciles de entender?" Se quejó en voz alta, con la cara entre las manos.

"Porque su especie es totalmente diferente a la nuestra y tú no tienes habilidades sociales." Contestó Lapis con simpleza.

"¿Qué? Me refería a Amatista. No comprendo su actitud. Sé que no es un cuarzo normal, ¡pero esto ya es ridículo! A veces actúa como mi amiga y otras me ignora como si me odiara." Dijo la técnica, contenta de poder descargar los pensamientos que la atormentaban.

"Quizás si te odia, o tal vez solo te encuentra extremadamente molesta pero sabe que tiene que está obligada a llevarse bien contigo. O por lo menos eso me pasó a mí."

"Sí, tal vez… ¡Oye! Tú me quieres, somos mejores amigas. Incluso tenemos brazaletes de amistad, ¿ves?" Dijo Peri trayendo el brazalete de su lado del granero. Peri había aprendido a hacerlos viendo su show favorito, utilizando una técnica de tejido con hilos azules y verdes. Representaba su "unión y vínculo de amistad", como el dorito verde había explicado al darle uno idéntico a su compañera.

Lapis suspiró y rodó los ojos.

"Sí, supongo que lo somos. Sobre todo si consideramos que solo tengo dos amigos. Y quiero a Steven más que a ti."

"Es suficiente para mí." Contestó Peri, y luego agregó: "¿Crees que podría hacer que Amatista ya no me odie? ¿O que me encuentre menos molesta?

"Podrías tratar de convencerla como lo hiciste conmigo… Aunque te recomiendo que no le regales cosas que adores y sean destructibles."

"¡Tienes razón! Y si es necesario sacrificar mi posesión más valiosa, ¡lo haré!" Anunció completamente decidida, y luego en voz más baja: "Aunque espero que no lleguemos a eso."

"Seré la mejor amiga que alguien podría desear: divertida, comprensiva y abierta a nuevas experiencias. ¡Me amará!" Terminó lanzando el puño al aire.

"Oh, ¿así que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Su amor? Deberías haber empezado con eso." Se burló la gema azul con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¡No! No me refería a eso. Yo…"

"Está bien, está bien, como digas."

Terminando la conversación Lapis se fue volando.

Peri, sin nada más que hacer, comenzó a esbozar el plan para que Amatista dejara de odiarla.

"CÓMO LOGRAR QUE AMATISTA NO ME ODIE"

Contemplando la hoja en que había empezado a trabajar, y notando que estaba sola en el granero, se atrevió a cambiar el título:

"CÓMO LOGRAR QUE AMATISTA ME QUIERA"

* * *

Hola... ya ni siquiera voy a tratar de justificarme. Con todo el Steven Nuke y la tercera temporada se me descompaginó todo. Estoy tratando de llevarla a tiempo real a medida que avanzo, así que por eso va tan rápido. Espero que no sea tan molesto.

Con suerte estaré subiendo el resto de la historia pronto, ahora que tengo una idea fija de a dónde quiero llevarla.

Espero que les guste el capítulo :)


End file.
